Fun House Mirror
by death mega sega
Summary: Wrote for Sonic Fanfic Contest. He woke up with a blaring headache. Upon exploring his surroundings, he found her with blood in her hair. What on Mobius happened?


_**Fun House Mirror**_

_**Deathy:**_ I've been meaning to write for a while. Like a long while. But I've been working on my novel. So sorry. That is why none of my fanfics have been updated in like forever. But I've published some of my stories as ebooks and you can get them at Kindle, Apple iPad/iPhone, Smashwords, Barnes & Noble Nook, Sony Reader, Kobo, and even PDF files so you can read them on your computer. So that's what I've been doing between school and family, writing books and publishing them. But for the moment, I would like to make an entry for the SonicAuthors contest on deviantart. So really fun. My themes for this can be either Action, Horror, or Romance. So let's see how this works.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing.

[][][]

The eyes slowly opened. His head was banging and he felt terrible. Where am I? He questioned himself as he slowly pulled himself up. His head felt woozy, and he soon curled up on where he was laying. He was too dizzy to move. What happened? He asked himself. But his brain didn't feel like functioning at that moment. He shut his eyes as he hoped the pain would soon subside.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt a lot better, but then he noticed his surroundings. He was lying in a grass field. He slowly sat up and stared around. He didn't recognize this place. How did I wind up here? He slowly stood up and rubbed his head. He began walking around. Then he noticed a crumpled form off in the distance. He rushed over to it. His eyes widening as he recognized the form.

He fell to his knees and his hands hovered over the form. His heart was racing as his lip quivered. He wanted to form words, but he couldn't find his voice. The pink form was lying face down on the grass. Her dress was dirty with red clay and crumpled blades of grass. Her hair was unkempt with streaks of a dried red substance seeming to originate from within her head. He struggled with his brain to figure out how it had come to this.

Water came to the rim of his red eyes. They began to fall forming long streaks down his read muzzle. Sobs escaped his mouth as he tried to call to her. Ask her if she was okay. Ask her what had happened. Ask her if there was anything he could do.

It was then that his brain had finally decided to click in. Overwhelming him with pieces of memories that seem to flow but didn't.

"Look! Isn't it wonderful!" She said in awe at the sight of the Twinkle Park. She had always wanted to come here. She was exactly and full of amazement to finally be taken here on a date, like she had always dreamt.

They had walked around and played various games. The race carts, the bumper cars, a roller coaster or two.

"Let's go in here!" She begged. Dragging him by the arm, her bright emerald green eyes tugging at his heart strings. She brought him to a tall, dark building. A Halloween special of sorts. It was supposed to be scary, but he didn't find it so. He had dealt with Eggman and traveled most of the world. A little scary house didn't bug him that much, or so he had thought.

The house wasn't one to play with. It contained actual ghost and worse, Eggman, himself. He gave an evil cackle as he had attacked with the play house. The two had accidently ran in opposite directions. The doctor had decided to chase the pink hedgehog because she was slower. The mad scientist had cornered her in the hall of mirrors.

He had heard her blood curdling screams come from there. That was when he realized she wasn't by his side. He instantly turned and ran toward her cries. By the time he got there, he saw Eggman fleeing himself. He was being attacked by ghost. Actual, genuine ghosts. His jaw dropped as he paused to stare at the fleeing old man. Then he heard her scream again. He felt his heart stop and sink. He picked up his pace and ran to her. That's when he saw the horrendous scene.

A giant ghost was emerging from a tall, large fun house mirror. The girl was sitting on the floor as her legs had given up on her. Tears were streaming form her green eyes. Her face red with grief and stress. Other, smaller ghosts appeared to be dancing around her.

He sprinted towards her, calling her name. Telling her it would okay. That he'd be her hero and rescue her from this ghostly nightmare. But the other ghost grabbed him and threw him against the wall by the door. He struggled against their grasped, but he couldn't escape. When did ghosts become so strong? He raged against them as he called to the pink furred hedgehog girl.

The large ghost came through and grabbed the frightened girl. The girl screamed louder than she ever had before. The ghost pulled her up and dragged her stiff body towards the giant fun house mirror. When she resisted going into the distorted reflection of herself in the mirror, the ghost picked her up and threw the green eyed hedgehog into reflective glass.

He screamed to high heaven as he watched the shards shatter around the now unconscious girl. He soon felt something bang against him. Then it all went black.

And now he was here. His friend lying unconscious with blood on her head. He picked her up and cradled her head against his chest. Tears streamed down his face as he cried. "Amy." He cried. "I'm sorry." He snapped his watery eyes closed as he sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't strong enough."

"Urg…" Came a soft moan.

He jerked away to stare into her half lidded green eyes. "Amy!" He cried with joy. "Are you okay?"

She slowly sat up and rubbed sleep from her emerald eyes. "Sorry. I fell asleep." She muttered. Then she smiled up at him. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"You're hurt." He mumbled softly. "We need to get you to the doctor." He sprung up. "Come on." He reached out his hand towards her.

She responded by bursting into a laughing fit. He made a confused face at her. "You're so silly!" She giggled. "This is just dried paint." She chuckled. "Remember we were working on that little horror movie project for Little Jon and Mace for a film festival contest. We were doing a scene out here. But you had too much coffee and had a caffeine crash after you ran into a tree. When we tried to move you, you freaked out and hit Tails in the face. You were having a bad dream or something. So I decided to sit here and wait for you to wake up. But I got tired and took a nap." She gave a nervous giggled. "You feeling okay. You look pale."

It was just a dream? Just a bad dream? He thought to himself. "Yeah. I'm fine." He lied.

Amy smiled at him happily. "You're so funny Mighty." She began walking away. "Come on; let's go see how they're doing. Mace and he have been working really hard on this film. They said they'd have it done sometime today."

"Okay." The armadillo began to walk forward. He felt shaky. That dream had felt way too real for him. As he walked away from the pink hedgehog, the pink head smile spread into a smirk as her emerald green eyes glowed a dark, dirty yellow color.

"Foolish mortal." A deep voice muttered softly from Amy's body. The pink hedgehog stood up straight. Her eyes back to normal. Her smile small and sweet. She rushed to catch up the Chaotix detective.

[][][][

_**Deathy:**_ I hope you enjoy this! It's meant to be horror! So did I do well?


End file.
